1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to impact switches and, more particularly, to beam type impact switches.
2. Background Art
Various types of impact switches are known in the art. These types of switches have varied and numerous uses such as to detect automobile impact. Among existing impact switches, problems arise either with preload pressures, temperature variations or both. If the impact switch is strong enough to compensate for preload pressure it is often made two strong resulting in a failure to operate when needed. In addition, many of the existing impact switches are incapable of being adjusted to provide contact at varying impact forces.